A world of Hell
by Felix Codash
Summary: Felix Codash, Alexander Hope, Mike Lycoan, and Hannah Iredale will go through this Hell-ole horde of endless zombies. Review, Favorite, follow. Thanks. Go to Nordic nonsense, Theneo, and Mechazard01 Profiles. The gang and I will see you in the chapters.


**My first Call Of Duty Black Ops 2 zombie story. Felix Codash, Mike Lycoan, Alexander Hope and Hannah Iredale will go through this Hell-hole horde of zombies. I own Felix Codash. Theneo own Alexander Hope. Mechazard01 own Mike Lycoan. Nordic nonsense own Hannah Iredale. To me, origins is the beginning. We are going chronicle, in-game, or whatever that's come to my mind.**

"Talking"

'Thinking, Notes, Radio, Phones'

Place, Dream, Time, location, point of view, Flashback

 **Main authors Notes Mai**

 **SECOND AUTHOR NOTES Neo**

Third author Notes Mechy

 **Fourth author Notes Queenie**

* * *

I, Felix Codash, was the main firepower of this group. Alexander Hope was the main sniper. Mike Lycoan was the main medic of the group. Hannah Iredale is still the albatraoz. Everything in the past is the past. Everything in the present is the present. Everything in the future is based on what we do. Until Edward Richtofen decided to commit suicide. Nikolai Belinski got cornered and killed by a swarm of zombies. "Well this is great. Nicolia died to the Horde that are moaning sickly. Edward took his life. Tank and Takeo close all way to contact them. Anyone came up with a plan yet?" I ask splitting a zombie in half with my powers. I'm wearing my backpack, a bicep strap knife holster and my usual clothing. Alex is wearing Recon urban clothing with twin katanas and Dragunov sniper with fast mage. Hannah is wearing black combat boots, thigh strap knife holster, long sleeved gray sweatshirt, jeans, sneakers and a AR battle rifle with extra ammo. Mike is wearing a lightweight chain link armor with a red and white crucifix on the chest and shoulders, a hood that was currently pulled down, a belt with pouches on both sides, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves and a fire staff behind his back.

I'm being swarmed by zombies. Even Mike's staff can't thin the swarm of zombies. I unholstered my knife and encased it making it larger than a katana. I made it glow white and it duplicated. I caught the other and spun like a top. Every zombie that was around me died. I had enough space and began my transformation. My ribs shot out and expanded like tendons. I sharpened them and spun like a top again. All of the zombies around me are dead. "Got this area taken care of." Mike said reloading his staff.

Before this happen, I got here by traveling through the main time stream. Alex got here by being in the middle of a dogfight. Mike came with me. I found Hannah in a third story building defending herself from hordes of zombies. I turn the generator on and began to defend it. I unpin a grenade and threw it in a group of zombies. "Felix, Panzer Soldat coming eta five minutes!" Hannah yell. I nod and encase everyone making us stronger in melee term.

I made a sphere of my power to play "Battlefield". They look at me. "What? It suit this." I said firing a round of a Remington new model army in the head of a zombie.

I heard a demonic voice out of nowhere saying, "Hurry before it's too late." five Panzer Soldat came from the sky. I took out my flare gun and fire one into the head of a Panzer Soldat. I put it away, unholster my knife and encase it making it longer than a katana. I slice a Panzer Soldat in half. Mike shot a Panzer Soldat with his staff. Alex snipe one in the head with his Dragunov. Hannah use a entire clip into the head of the final Panzer Soldat. A crack of lightning hit a generator making it blow up. I flew into the way of a glowing hole in the foot of a giant. I teleport inside of the giant chest. I quickly grab a part of a staff and evaluate from the giant. I came crashing into the ruins of the church. I got up and smash the start button for the Mark IV tank.

A crash-landing plane crash into the tank. I flew onto a cracked seal. The structure gave away. I came through and land on my back. I activate Maxis Drone. It flew away. All of us teleported to Alcatraz island. Michael O'leary, Albert Arlington, Salvatore DeLuca and Billy Handsome corpses were scattered around the roof of Alcatraz Prison. "Something's not right here." Mike said as his staff and clothing switch to a simple brown leather jacket, jeans, white shirt and a Python revolver.

Our weapons change to the same weapon like Mike's. I spun my revolver on my index finger. Fireworks are exploding in the distant sky. "We time travel and teleported here from Lorraine, France, 1918. This is Alcatraz island, California, United States, 1933. You're right Mike. Something not right." I said filling Brutus with bullets. I elbow a zombie in the head. One of Cerberus head ate a dead zombie. I smile and activate a trap.

I made my eyes glow black and white. I encase my revolver duplicate and I have duel pistol. I made them Hellfire. I shot a triple head shot. I slowly turn 360° firing zombies left and right. Albert Arlington rose from the dead. He's surprised to see me taking zombies around me. I almost shot him if he haven't put his hands up. Alex, Hannah and Mike are surrounded by zombies. I raise Hell on the zombies. Fifteen Brutus came out of the building. I took them out in a flash. A demonic voice laughed. This time, it's deeper.

Alex pov

"What the hell was that? DId anyone open the gates of Hell!?" I asked shouting as I ran to better vantage point.

"No. It's Brutus." Felix said shooting a zombie in the head.

"Ok. That is good. But still, he sound creepy." I said back getting three head shots on a line of zombies before slicing one in half with his sword and the next one's head rolling off.

'Great. I better look for sandpaper to sharpen my swords.' I thought aiming above of Hannah at a bit gas tank in the middle of the horde. "Hannah move before I shoot the gas tank!" I shouted getting her buck after she followed my line of sight.

"Ok. You're good to fire!" Hannah shouted back at me and good thing too. As I fired the Python round it went through two zombies and the gas tank making it explod and taking out any zombie near it.

"What is everyone's Ammo? Count right now because if there is no end. Well you can guess the rest?" I asked looking at my ammo belt seeing that I need to start cutting down some Zombies.

"I'm good Alex! Why? Are you nearly out?" Mike asked taking out some zombies.

"I only have 4 rounds and I do not see any boxes laying around here." I said stabbing one in the head and turning the next into a crawler

"Found a box awhile ago. I think it's near the makeshift plane." Felix said taking the skeletons from the zombies.

"Ok thanks. Can you guys hold long enough for me to return?" I said getting ready to make a run for the rounds.

"I think so." Felix said taking Brutus out with a single shot.

"I will be back as soon as I can." I said running off to the plane.

Felix P.O.V

I watch as Alex ran to the plane. I ran to a perk-a-cola machine, place a dime in and got a speed-cola. I felt a surge of energy flow throughout my body. I'm faster than I was before. I smile, ran through a swarm of zombies with my ribs sharpen and spun around in the center. I pile of zombies lay around me. **If you haven't read my crossover story, Felix can run 343 meters per seconds. MACH 1 is 767.269 miles per hour. In metric system, 1234.8 kilometers.**

I heard a static radio saying, 'Hello?~ Any ~ivors~ fire~ flare~' I took out my flare and shot in the sky. A bullet hit me in the back. I fell on my knees. I tried to escape the horde of zombies. I was unsuccessful of doing so. I made my body glow white and a sphere explod. I smile as Hannah came into view. I watch as a helicopter land on a landing pad. Alex and Mike dragged me in the helicopter with Hannah firing every bullet she had.

Felix Dream land

I woke up with my breath heaving. Alex, Mike and Hannah is beside me tending my wounds. Hannah smile as I woke up. "We'll be here with you forever in mind." She said finishing the bandage on my head. She brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes. Mike finished wrapping my leg. Alex finished wrapping my back.

Felix Real world

I woke up seeing Hannah crying on Mike's shoulder. Alex's praying. I slowly sit up trying not to make noise. I stare into the horizontal smiling. I still remember my parents faces. I miss them. They don't. I am cursed. I time travel to when I saw five. I tried to evade what happened 27 years ago. A angle and a devil appeared when I tried to stop the explosion. Annabelle and Samuel. They shot me with arrows of Heaven and Hell. They did not damage me. I smiled as I began my transformation. Both of them have terrified look in their eyes as I finished. They combined their weapons and fired an arrow at my chest. I only said one word, "Run."

"Ahh! What the hell!? Give us a warning next time Felix!" Alex yelled smacking the back of my head.

"Alright, alright. I was trying to enjoy the sight here." I said raising my hands in surrender. "Vincit qui patitur." I said out loud staring into the setting sun.

"What?" They ask in unison.

"It means, 'He who conquer, endure.'" I explained to them. I saw a trail of fire. I teleport everyone on main land. The helicopter exploded. A piece of metal impaled my right thigh preventing me to swim. I made a bubble of pure oxygen around me. I tried to remove the metal. It's wedged inside tight. I couldn't move. I teleported near Hannah. She yanked it free. I healed my wound. "Thanks." I said leaning on her for support.

Alex P.O.V

"Great. Does anyone know what caused the helicopter to blow up?" I asked wondering who I pissed off for this to happen.

"Probably Arlington. He, uh, shot me in the back." Felix said getting something from his backpack.

"Ok. Then does anyone else want tell us all of the people who hates you?" Hana asked as everyone.

"You don't want to hear my answer." Felix said remembering all of the time travel and places he went to.

"Ok. For me, I have Albert Wesker and he's a super human zombie." I said remember our last fight in the volcano

Felix took what look like a winchester shotgun except it's in parts. He put it together. His eyes glow platinum. He smile as he shot a little switch.

I decided to turn my twin pistol into uzi's dy taking off the top part off and placing the uzi heads.

A giant zombie with three heads slowly walk to us. We ran until we hit a dead end. Floyd Campbell, Jessica Rose, Nero Blackstone and Jack Vincent appeared beside us and fire at the zombie.

"What the fuck. So, good news. I do not need to use the bathroom. Bad news. We might be fucked." I said with my mouth open upon seeing the Margwa.

"You got my wife beat. She only has TWO faces." Jack Vincent said firing a rpg in one of the faces of the Margwa.

"Three heads like a Cerberus. Tentacles like an Octopus. Ooh, a Cerbertopus!" Nero Blackstone said firing a ballista into the center head.

"Alex. That's too much info for everyone to hear." Hana said to me while looking at the Margwa.

Felix P.O.V

I mentally laugh at what Alex said. I aim my shotgun at the last head of the Margwa. "You bear the mark, you are cursed! You must place your hand on the stone!" A voice said out of nowhere. I pull the trigger. The beast fell down and disintegrated.

"Felix, can you please stop one shot killing the giant enemies because that zombie had what, like a 2 or 3 minute lifespan of showing up. " Alex said planning on find a new pair of pants.

"It's kill or be killed my friend." I said reloading my gun. "And here." I added handing Alex a extra pair of pants.

"Thanks for the new pair pants and i should be use to seeing this type of jump scares." Alex said grading the pants and walking to somewhere safe.

"No problem." I said placing a dime in a perk-a-cola machine and got a double tap. I toss Hannah a juggernog. Mike a quick-revive. Alex a speed-cola as he got back.

"So, what's the switch for that you hit?" Mike ask wondering why I did that.

"I sense something in the close future that I need to do that now." I explain while healing myself.

"That doesn't answer my question Felix." Mike said pointing at me.

"Explicit." I said making my hands faintly glowing.

"Thanks Felix for the speed-cola. Also for reminding me of my quick revive i found from my last sniping post." Alex said drinking speed cola First than the quick revive.

I didn't respond. Still staring at Mike, I lifted him up. I made my eyes glow platinum. I smile and flung him against a pole. "Alright, enough family time. Let's get back to defending ourselves." Hannah said getting between us. I lifted her up by her sweatshirt.

"Don't remind me of my family." I said inserting a little helium in her mouth with my powers.

"Okay, okay! Just, let me go." She said in a high pitched voice. I dropped her.

'Why am I alive? What is the purpose of my life? Is it to kill sin ones? Or perhaps to be assisting someone?' I tried to answer my question. I grabbed a zombie by it's tethered cloth, unpin a grenade, inserted it into the body and flung it into a swarm of zombie. I shot a quadruple. I smile and insert a clip into my shotgun. I insert a auto switch in it and began to multi-kill zombies.

'Top to the morning to you laddies! Top to the morning to you laddies! Top to the mor-' My phone rang. "Out of all of time, you have to ring now?!" I yell in question ending the call.

"Ok than that was awkward. And good thing my phone did not go o-" Alex said with his going off playing Tomorrow is mine.

"You jinxed yourself." Mike said shooting a headshot.

"I will be right back." Alex said hiding so he can answer the phone call.

Alex P.O.V

"Who is calling me right now because the time is not right." I said taking out my Waterproof android.

"Hello this is Alexander hope talk to me." I said than regretting answering

'Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?.'

"I have no idea on how you got my number but now this i am close to losing my temper. The reason why is because two months ago i was stuck in a haunted town known as Silent hill for a month so good bye." I said nearly sounding like the Joker.

'Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'

"Good sir you have the wrong number so please try another one and have a nice day" I said hanging up and finding a machine gun on the floor next to me

'Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.' The phone said still talking.

"Ok than time to mow down the dead. Beat mother fucking zombies. And make sure they stay dead." I said joining the guys and firing at the same time laughing now like the joker.

'So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?'

"So, should we ask Alex what is wrong with him now, or later?" Hannah asked backing away with the rest.

'Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.'

"Better question. Did he leave his phone on speaker?" Felix asked hearing Henry explaining the guidelines for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Not remembering what Henry said to him on his first night.

'Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.' The phone ended with a static.

"How many rounds does he have in that machine gun anyways?" Mike asked from seeing the a pile of shells stackin up.

'Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…' The phone started again.

"What the fuck? I did not hear my phone ring."

'Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.' The phone ended with a static again.

30,000 rounds since Alex decide to bring the ammo burials with him the gun ended up being tossed at the horde with C4 taped and detonated.

'Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.' The phone started again annoying Alex. **Perfect timing for this one. Amirite?**

"It's not me. I hung up 30 minutes ago." I said sounding like the green goblin from spider man the movie.

'Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.'

"Felix, please tell that you know how the person is still talking right after i hung up my phone?" I asked know thing about going back to Silent hill and get lost in the town.

'Um… Ok, i'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.' The phone ended with a static hopefully for the last time.

"So Alex do your feel any better right n-" Felix asked only to be cut off.

'Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.' The phone said quickly. 'Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. * **banging sound** * It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you * **clears throat** * uh, when I did.' The phone guy said nervously. 'Uh, hey, do me a favor. * **bang bang** * Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? * **bang bang** * I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. * **bang bang** * Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. * **chime plays** *.' The music for Freddy famous death music box's playing. 'You know...* **moan** * oh, no - * **noises followed by an animatronic screech and static** *' The phone ended only to say something in a deep, garbled, demonic-sounding voice. The call ended.

"Sir, it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is not speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?

You are right. Countless uses of Bose instruments will be made by future generations. The scientist seldom knows contemporaneous reward; it is enough to possess the joy of creative service." Felix translated after ten minutes.

"I knew I should have taken that other job that's a haunted mansion in new Mexico." I said sniping at the zombies.

"H-Henry never mention any of that when I first got the job." Felix said taking a Margwa out.

"What? You worked for that place? What were you thinking?" Mike asked shocked by what Felix said.

"I had to get the money. Plus, I time travel back in time for the job." Felix explained.

"Next time you need a job and time travel, look up fact about the job before your apply." I said remembering my baby sister be killed by one.

"I'll try to." Felix said making a crater with a LAW.

 **This is a good start based on Neo opinion. And I'll see you, in the next chapter.**


End file.
